


Guardian Angel

by ChubbyChibi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abuse, Blind!Reader, F/M, Fluff, OCs are based off of real people, Savior Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyChibi/pseuds/ChubbyChibi
Summary: Reader is in a relationship with her longtime boyfriend when she meets Dr. Spencer Reid. The story involves abuse and might be triggering. And just remember, not all things have a happy ending.





	Guardian Angel

Dr. Spencer Reid was a good boy who loved his mother. So when the opportunity to move her to the same city as him so he could visit every day came up, he took it without hesitation.  
Diana Reid moved across the country, without hardly understanding a thing.  
But what she did know was that her son came it every day to see her. And it was the highlight of her day. Things were looking up for her. Her schizophrenia began improving, she smiled a lot more, and Spencer was ecstatic when she began to swim for their city’s Special Olympics team. Apparently, she was an amazing backstroker.  
It is here where our story begins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reid smiled as he walked into the pool. This was his mother’s first meet and he wouldn’t miss it for the world. Completely overwhelmed by the sheer size of the facility and number of people there, he wasn’t watching where he was going and-  
WHAM!  
He knocked over a girl!  
Sputtering, he held out his hand, “I-I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going!”  
The girl looked up and Reid froze. Her beauty was beyond words. She wore a swim cap to store her hair, but he could see soft (h/c) pieces sticking out teasingly. They gestured for him to play with them. Her (s/c) was unblemished and she had this natural beauty just radiating off her.  
Then he saw her eyes.  
They were milky white.  
This girl was blind.  
She smiled and extended her hand, “Would you mind helping me up?”  
He took it and got her back on her feet. She knelt and reached around her as if she was looking for something. Her cane! Reid grabbed it and placed it in her hand, “This what you’re looking for?”  
She smiled brighter, “Why thank you stranger, may I ask your name?”  
“Reid, Spencer Reid.”  
Her eyebrows shot up, “Reid as in like, Diana Reid?”  
“You know my mom?”  
But before she could respond, a man about their age walked over, “(f/n)! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! The races are going to start soon!”  
“Just a moment Josiah!” (f/n) turned back to Reid, “It was nice meeting you, but I have to go kick some butt.” And with that, she walked off so normally, it looked as if she didn’t even need the cane.  
Reid shook his head, he had to find his mom before the races began!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reid had found his mother and now sat in the stands, reading over the program he’d been given. There were 24 events and multiple heats in each event. He found his mother’s name a few times and highlighted them so she could keep it for her scrapbooks.  
Then he noticed a name right next to “Diana Reid” that said: “(f/n) (l/n)” and he wondered if it was the same girl he had accidentally bumped into earlier. Scanning the program, he couldn’t find any other (f/n)s, so it had to be her.  
When that race (the medley relay) came about, he watched his mother start with backstroke. She was graceful in the water and looked more serious about it that he had ever seen her before. She didn’t finish first, but she wasn’t last either, which was an accomplishment in itself.  
Then he saw (f/n) get up on the block and get into position. The man from before, Josiah, stood next to her with a long pole. He shouted “GO!” as soon as the other swimmer touched the wall and she dove off. (f/n) was last, their anchor in the medley relay, swimming as fast as she could.  
And she was FAST.  
Reid then noticed another man at the other end of the pool with a long pole like Josiah's. As (f/n) neared the wall, the pole was stuck out and it looked like he was going to smack her in the head with it. He looked around, wondering why no one else thought it was strange until he saw what the pole was used for.  
The man lightly tapped (f/n)’s back and she did a flip in the water! (He later learned it was called a flipturn.) She came up, kicking hard and moving her arms faster than he thought was humanly possible.  
She was in second now.  
He saw people screaming for her as she gained on the first place person. Swept up in it all, he began to do the same, really hoping his mother’s team would win.  
It was now neck and neck, but (f/n) finished strong and touched the wall milliseconds before the other person according to the board.  
Reid sat down in relief and breathed, his mother’s team had won and he honestly was fascinated by the swimmers, wondering if he could be that fast in the water.  
Once the meet was over with, he went to go find his mother and saw her talking with (f/n). The two men stood behind her with their arms crossed like they were her bodyguards or something. The one who he did not know the name of gave him the stink eye when he walked over. Trying to ignore it, he continued his approach. His mother smiled and gave him a hug and he couldn’t help but return it. “Congrats you guys on winning the medley relay.”  
Diana turned and patted (f/n) on the shoulder. “We owe it all to this young lady right here.”  
(f/n) blushed furiously and shook her head, “Thank my boys here, they’re the ones who relentlessly trained with me.”  
Reid looked up at them, and Josiah extended a hand, Josiah Wilcoski, pleasure.”  
“Spencer Reid, I’m Diana’s son.” He held his hand out to the darker skinned one and he begrudgingly took it.  
“Nico Rhodes,” he said. Once he let go, he wrapped an arm around (y/n)’s waist and stared Reid down.  
Reid looked away, of course, someone as perfect as she was would already be taken. But there was something about their body language as they stood together that bothered him. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.


End file.
